


9 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	9 Sheeko Gaaban

Jaime kaliya ku raaxaysanaya oo ku nool meel ka fog wax ka badan oo uu la filayay, moodayay waxa aan dareemey more ka jira raaxo badan ayaan dareentay in Port Royal ama Casterly Rock, ma in uu xusuusto lahaa in Brienne dabcan.

Waxaa jasiiradda kuuma aan yeedhin fiiro sida ugu badan ee meelo kale oo toddobada boqortooyooyinka, dhismayaasha ahaayeen badan ka sahlan yahay kuwa of Port Royal, aragtida ay qalcaddii ma toosay sinaba weynaanteedana isla maanta gadood ka ah ka tegaaya, Dhirta inta badan u adeegi jiray si beerashada oo cunto ah iyada oo aan wax ka mid ah dhirta, kubadihii oo qalaad oo beerta ku yaal kor ku xusan, iyo wuxuu u shakiyey xitaa ayuu lahaa iyo safayr geyiga oo dhan ee jasiiradda. Laakiin dhowaad dhammaan daaqadaha in qalcaddii Brienne aabihiis uu wax arki karay badda lahaa harqaan la mid ah dhaxleyad indhaha buluugga ah meeshaas, sidaas darteed waxaa meesha ugu qurux badan ahaa isaga ayaan mar uun.


End file.
